Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Virtualization allows the abstraction of hardware resources and the pooling of these resources to support multiple virtual machines in a virtualized computing environment. For example, through virtualization, virtual machines running different operating systems may be supported by the same physical machine (e.g., referred to as a “host”). Each virtual machine is generally provisioned with virtual resources that provide similar functions as the physical hardware of the host, such as central processing unit (CPU) resources, memory resources, storage resources and network resources to run an operating system and applications. However, similar to physical machines, virtual machines are susceptible to attacks from malicious software (i.e., malware) designed to compromise operations of the virtual machines.